bensurvivorseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains
Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains is the fifteenth season of BENLINUS' Survivor series. Twenty returning players from the first fourteen seasons are separated into two tribes; Heroes and Villains, competing once again to claim the title of Sole Survivor. Will the honour and morality lead the Heroes to a win, or will it be their undoing? Will the deceptive and cunning nature of the Villains give them an upper hand, or force the others to turn on them? If they can learn to outwit, outplay, and outlast the rest, they will be given the title of sole survivor! The series premiered November 5, 2018, and ended with a live reunion on November 23, 2018. The winner of the season was Ben, defeating Patrick and Jordan in a 7-2-1 vote for the title of Sole Survivor. Ben became the first official two-time Sole Survivor in the rebooted series, whilst Patrick became the first two-time runner-up. Stoner was named the "Player Of The Season". Production The much anticipated Heroes vs. Villains season had been planned to be the fifteenth season of the series as soon as the series was rebooted in June, 2015. Although the series was expected to occur much earlier (with a 2016 air date), it was officially announced in August, 2018 after the host returned from an absence of several years. After announcing the season, the host mailed thirty-five potential cast members prior to beginning Raja Ampat, letting these players know that they were up for consideration to be cast. The official invitations were not made until the Raja Ampat finished in October, 2018. Due to the length between the seasons, it was realised that many of those pitted to be likely returning players for Heroes vs. Villains may no longer be eligible due to being inactive from Tengaged. This was proved to be the case, with individuals such as Courtney, Harry, Lisa and Saundra being named as those who would have received spots on the season had they been available at the time. Of those that declined, Simon and Stephen were both revealed to have also been heavily desired to be apart of the game. Additionally, Max, Maxi and Tim all failed to respond to the final invite, and would have likely been cast had they done so in time. Nevertheless, the host was extremely pleased with the entire twenty-player cast, believing all to be extremely worthy of their place on the season. Twists * Heroes vs. Villains: Ten of the most heroic castaways battled against the ten most villainous castaways for the title of Sole Survivor once more, hence the season title. * Hidden Immunity Idol: Each camp has a hidden immunity idol hidden, with a single idol also hidden at the merged camp. * Temptation: During the third immunity challenge, the contestants were told they could drop out in exchange for clues to the hidden immunity idol at their camp, along with an additional guess to the clue. Only one player took this offer. * Merge at 13: For the first time, the merged phase of the game will commence with thirteen players left in the game. * Double Elimination: On Day 27, Stanlee was subjected to a Double Elimination, where the tribe was divided into two groups of five and two castaways would be eliminated through two separate Tribal Councils on a single night. The holder of individual immunity that night would attend and vote at both tribal councils, additionally being immune from both. Contestants Mel played a hidden immunity idol on herself, therefore eight votes against her did not count. Stoner played a hidden immunity idol on himself, therefore three votes against him did not count. He later played a second hidden immunity idol, voiding a further three votes cast against him. The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The Game Voting History